


Convincing

by MatrixDream



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cuddles, Double Penetration, Fingering, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:55:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7208609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatrixDream/pseuds/MatrixDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knock Out convinces Soundwave to keep a toy in his valve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convincing

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this horrible prompt in my mechanics class. I will go down with my OTP

        He couldn't believe he'd let Knock Out talk him into this. With some sweet berth talk in that sultry voice and a little high grade; Soundwave stood in front of his console away at work with a toy lodge deep within his valve. Besides some mild discomfort the knowledge of this was only between his lover and himself. He worked diligently as he always does and began to forget his embarrassing situation. He multitask between checking the ships systems, looking for the Autobot base, hacking some human firewalls and monitoring the troops.  
        Most of the day went by as normal. That is until Megatron entered the room with Knock Out trailing right behind him. Soundwave didn't think much of it but, froze as he heard a click and vibrations began mercilessly resonate from deep inside of him. He clutched the console in front of him as arousal quickly built up. A few drones look over at him but, didn't dare let their gaze linger. He regained control over his posture and tried to ignore the charge building in his frame.  
        He began typing again but, was forced to stop as the vibrations increased. He pushed his thighs together and looked over accusingly at the CMO who continued to chat animatedly at their lord. Knock Out briefly glanced at Soundwave giving him a cocky smirk before returning to the one sided conversation. Soundwave's visor preventing him from getting enough ventilation causing his frame to slowly overheat as he had his cooling fans locked. His resolve was strong as he rigidly went back to work trying to ignore the throbbing in his groin. He had no doubt in his mind lubricant had already started pooling behind his valve covering. He closed his legs tighter but, he couldn't hide the charge beginning to crackle between his seams and the undeniable heat collecting in his frame. Warnings began flashing in his HUD and he had no choice but, the let his cooling fans do their job.  
        Megatron and Knock Out both turned their attention to him as his cooling fans clicked on. Megatron raised an optic ridge at him while Knock Out smirked smugly. He was mortified and even more so when the vibrator turned off right as he neared overload. Though perhaps he should be thankful for that.   
        "...Soundwave?" Megatron continued to scrutinize him. "Are you alright...?"  
        Soundwave gave a stiff nod before trying to return to work. He tried to remain stoic as Megatron made his way over and stood beside the TIC,"How are reports coming along?" Soundwave showed him the data though he hadn't made much progress, "Very good." Megatron nodded in approval but, anything else he said was lost as Soundwave tensed when those dreaded yet pleasurable vibrations started up again. He slowly turned to face Knock Out and despite the blank screen he was fairly certain the medic understood the implied glare. He turned back to Megatron who had a mildly concerned expression.  
        "I think there may be something wrong with Soundwave, Lord Megatron. Perhaps after his shift he should check in at the Med Bay," Knock Out sounded as self-satisfied as ever. "Doctor's orders."  
        Megatron nodded before turning to his Third In Command. "And my own." He added before leaving the room.  
        Soundwave turned his attention to the screen about to begin typing but, bristled as he heard pede steps coming up to him.  
        "Don't tire yourself out too much, Soundwave. You'll need the energy," Knock Out had to go on the tip of his pedes to even get near Soundwave's audio receptor. "See you soon." He grabbed the spy's aft before walking away.   
        Knock Out was certainly getting bold but, Soundwave consented and knew he could stop this at any given time.  
          
        Knock Out wasn't always in the room when he turned the toy on through out the day but, he seemed to always know when Megatron was in the vicinity. Thankfully he never went as far as to make Soundwave overload in front of their lord yet he still made it embarrassing and incredibly frustrating. He even had the audacity to check in every now and then. The worst time was when he saw Starscream was in the room and all too happily sent vibrations coursing through Soundwave's frame. Nearly made Soundwave overload then but, just left him overcharged and unsatisfied.  
        "Soundwave, you are dismissed." Megatron informed.   
        Soundwave saved the information he had collected before nodding and leaving. He instantly headed to the med bay and checked to make sure there were no current patients. Once he was sure they could be alone he entered and began seeking his tormentor. Knock Out was reading a file and obviously didn't spot the spy master making his way towards him.   
        "Oh Primus! Soundwave!" Knock Out jumped when he turned around.   
        They were practically chassis to chassis causing the crimson mech to have to look up. Soundwave's only response was to push him up against a wall.   
        "You're not mad abo-?" Knock Out was cut off as Soundwave took off his visor and kissed him.  
        As soon as Soundwave pulled back Knock Out gripped his chin and studied those gorgeous violet optics before going in for another kiss. Soundwave pushed up against him deepening the kiss and tracing thin digits over a perfect finish. Knock Out pulled back brushing his lips against Soundwave's and gazing into his optics. Knock Out bit his bottom derma before draping his arms around the other mech's helm and pulling him closer. Soundwave grabbed his aft and picked him up causing him to gasp before locking their lips again. The crimson mech pushed his glossa into Soundwave's intake who retaliated, their glossae battling for dominance. Their cooling fans kicked on simultaneously. Soundwave pulled back panting and grabbed Knock Out's arms pressing them to the wall above the medic's helm before grinding their interface arrays together. The taller mech noticed Knock Out still held the remote to the toy— in his servo. Soundwave promptly reached for it slowly twisting the dial turning the vibrator back on. He gasped and arched as his over sensitive nodes were stimulated by the pleasurable pulses. Knock Out gently pushed him back and onto one of the medical berths. As he was lain his legs fell open with the medic sitting in between them who began slowly kissing down his stomach.  
        "Are you going to open up for me, big boy?" Knock Out asked as he lightly tapped the dark valve covering.   
        Soundwave squirmed from the added sensations but, complied all too quickly. Lubricant rushed out past black, engorged valve lips. Purple biolights flared brightly as the false, vibrating spike began poking out past the rim. Knock Out grabbed the end of the toy before pushing it back in. Soundwave arched as the false spike was taken back out then pushed back in. Knock Out twisted the toy and began pumping it in and out slowly. Soundwave's pedes kicked out as Knock Out increased the rhythm. Thin digits dug into the medical berth as Knock Out press a portion of the vibrating toy directly on Soundwave's anterior node. His in-take hitched and he realized Knock Out was watching his every expression. A blush spread across his face-plate and he closed his optics. Knock Out pecked his lip-plates before pushing the toy in deeper. He whined and gasped out what Knock Out could only hope was his name as lubricant gushed out of the spasming valve. Soundwave rode out his first overload and nearly sighed in relief as some of the charge dissipated. He opened his optics to Knock Out smirking; though it seemed to lack its usual smugness and instead looked almost genuine.   
        "I sincerely hope we aren't finished just yet." Knock Out removed the toy and licked lubricant off of his digits.   
        He moved up, resting his thighs on each side of Soundwave's hips. He leaned forward kissing under Soundwave's chin before kissing an Energon line. He nibbled his lover's jawline while rubbing his aft against the dark mech's cod-piece. Soundwave cupped the sides of his face pulling him in for a proper kiss. Knock Out smiled eagerly kissing back and moaning into Soundwave's mouth when he felt those light digits trailing down his frame and dip into seams.  
        His valve covering snapped back and he pressed his face into Soundwave's neck cabling as he felt those long digits enter him. He groaned as he was worked open. Soundwave traced red biolights and brushed against node clusters. Knock Out went back to kissing him, licking his lower lip before biting it. He lifted his hips grinding his cod-piece against the bared valve. He let his spike spring free and began rubbing it in between the white valve lips. Knock Out stifled a moan as he was spread open and lowered onto his lover's spike. Soundwave began making shallow thrusts to help his partner adjust to the decent girth. Knock Out sat up and leaned back as he took in the whole spike. He clenched his valve before rising and sinking back down. He started his own pace and Soundwave joined in thrusting slowly and rolling his hips. The slow pace was nice but, he began thrusting faster; Knock Out all to happily met each one. Their cooling fans clicked into a higher gear as their rhythm increased. Soundwave's digits began kneading at Knock Out's valve lips. The medic relaxed and continued to bounce as the digits entered him along side his partner's spike. He gasped as sensors were hit and his valve was stretched further. He looked down, watching as a tendril emerged from Soundwave and wormed it's way beside his spike. The crimson mech choked as the digits were removed; The feeler began pumping inside of him alongside Soundwave's spike. The friction was amazing and Knock Out couldn't stop his helm from tilting back and his glossa sticking out. Soundwave reached out tracing his headlights and watched the charge collecting under his digits. They were both getting close. Soundwave slammed his hips up directly hitting Knock Out's ceiling node.  
        "Ah~! Do th-ah!-t again~" The medic panted.   
        Soundwave complied hitting the main node again feeling the valve begin to flutter. The tentacle found a good cluster of nodes and made work of them. The dual sensation caused a chain reaction. Knock Out overloaded, his valve clenched and dragged Soundwave into his own. They cried out their lover's name as pleasure over took them. Transfluid and lubricant soaked their thighs and groins but, went unnoticed as the lovers basked in the afterglow.  
        Once they steadied their in-vents Knock Out sighed as he got off to get some cleaning supplies. He handed Soundwave a cloth who instead of cleaning himself began wiping the CMO down. Knock Out returned the favour and they closed their panels once clean. They relaxed on the medical berth far too exhausted to move to a proper berth.  
        "We should do this again sometime," Soundwave turned to his lover with a light glare, his lips in a tight line. He slowly reached over and covered Knock Out's mouth who only laughed. "Maybe not." He kissed the thin digits before giving a Soundwave a final kiss on the dermas. They laced digits and cuddled into each other before taking a much needed rest.

**Author's Note:**

> I started getting really tired near the end but, I really wanted to finish. I started forgetting how to spell words XD So if it started to suck closer to the end I'm sorry.
> 
> Comments and feedback would be appreciated.


End file.
